


A Song of Ropes and Chokes

by ajstyling, thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choking, F/M, Felix begs a lot, Oral Sex, Pegging, cums and yums, please don't hold these tags against us, ropes and chokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstyling/pseuds/ajstyling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: This time, Annette wants Felix to sing.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	A Song of Ropes and Chokes

**Author's Note:**

> For some thirsty ass hoes in the felannie discord

Annette never thought she’d think this, but all her time in the garden really did pay off in the end. After months of tying knots for trellises and trees, Annette’s hands were more than competent enough to very diligently learn ties for the bedroom.

She sang quietly to herself as her hands worked at tying the final knot. _“Tie the knot, so good and tight. Just a simple knot, so good and tight, then Felix might get ploughed tonight.”_

On most days, Felix could endlessly listen to Annette sing. Today — stretched out shirtless across their bed with his hands restrained above his head — was not one of those days. He gave a small grunt, wordlessly hoping to urge her to move quicker. The harness on the nightstand beside their bed seemed to taunt him as Annette ever so slowly looped the rope over itself.

“What was that, sweetie?” Her words dripped with a faux sweetness. She looked at him with lowered eyelids, her hands pausing. “You think I should redo and tighten these knots?”

“No!” Felix blurted quickly, his volume surprising even himself. 

Annette looked down at him for a moment and watched him struggle to assume a conciliatory face. She waited a few seconds before pulling the final knot tight, ensuring both his hands were securely tied to the bedpost. She allowed herself a self-congratulatory hum on seeing how perfect her last tie was, tugging at it for good measure — neat, flat, and very secure.

Annette moved back to the foot of the bed and purred, looking over Felix’s outstretched body before leaning forward and drawing the tip of her finger over his chest. Felix shuddered a little at her touch, and Annette relished in seeing the sheer power even the gentlest caress could derive. There was something irresistible about seeing Felix so vulnerable in a way that he never expected at all.

When her finger reached the belt of his pants, her eyes flicked up to meet his. He didn’t let her lock eyes with him. He looked away, his eyebrows furrowed and a dusky pink settling over his cheeks.

“What?” he muttered under his breath. His eyes only briefly glanced back at her.

She simply smiled. “You like it, don’t you?” she teased. “I can tell because you’re not looking at me.” She trailed her finger in a circle over his chest. “And you’re blushing.”

“I’m not blushing!”

“Maybe we should do this more often,” she continued languidly, her finger running back up his torso. Before Felix said another word, she pressed her finger over his lips, shushing him. She nudged her knee further up between his thighs, placing light pressure over his groin and feeling the slowly forming bulge tighten against the fabric of his clothing.

Without another word, she leaned down to press a kiss onto his lips, then scattered a line of kisses down his neck, over his chest, onto his belly, along the coarse trail of hair, before finally ending at the juncture of his legs, where the seams seemed infinitely tight. He groaned softly and his hips gave a small thrust upward. At this, she lifted her head.

As if awakening from a sudden dream, his eyes opened and he looked down expectantly at her.

“Felix, if you want something, you’re going to have to ask for it,” she told him. “Beg for it, in fact.”

This time, he gave no pushback. “Annette, _please_ get my damn pants off.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “That’s not a very polite way to ask for something you really want,” she chided.

He swallowed, thinking for a moment. “Please,” he simply repeated. 

She rolled her eyes. She would give him a pass this once, but it would not work the next time around. Slowly, she unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the side. He flinched, and she gave him a low smile. She took her time with the rest of undressing him, peeling away his clothing with such a slow rate that even she was getting impatient.

She couldn’t imagine how desperate he was feeling. Although, she could definitely see it on his face — the small beads of sweat on his forehead, the squaring of his jaw, the clenching of his teeth, the way his arms pulled at the restraints.

“Annette…” he whined — almost whimpered — once she’d rid him of the last of his clothing.

She watched him for a little while longer after that and enjoyed watching him quite literally squirm. His cock, now fully hardened, twitched a couple times, and if she wasn’t mistaken, she could spot a small pool of pre-cum on his abdomen just where the tip touched his skin.

“Oh, Felix,” she cooed, running a finger up the underside of his member. “You’re so hard already. You look like you’re about to burst. It’s simply adorable.” Then she brought her face down close, her lips inches from his base. “I wonder what would happen if I used my mouth.”

Even at just the suggestion, Felix groaned audibly, his pelvis shifting uncomfortably. 

She looked back up at him, waiting. He must have sensed something in the silence, because after a moment, his eyes snapped open to look back down at her, desperate.

Air puffed out between his lips before he was able to make out the words. “Annette… please… please use your mouth.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” she replied, “I might just do that.” With this, she bent down, running the flat of her tongue over him, taking extra care to pause just before the tip, then rounding her lips completely around him. 

“Fuck, Annie…” he sighed.

Ordinarily, she’d scold him for the profanity, but she decided instead to let it go, more keen on seeing him struggle against the tight binds, his fingers and toes curling. She took his full length in the next stroke, pressing her lips down onto his base before letting his cock go with a satisfactory pop out of her mouth. Her hand replaced her mouth soon after, spreading her spit up and down with each stroke.

“Do you like that, Felix?” she asked him.

He looked down at her, eyes wide again. “Yes,” he replied immediately, with a strong nod. “Yes.” 

“Good,” she said, and she bent down once more, this time letting her tongue flicker over the skin just under his base and over his hole. All the while, she continued to pump his cock with her free hand.

He gasped, his knees instinctively tucking backwards into his chest. It’s a cute gasp that Annette absolutely loved to hear, encouraging her to blindly search the bed for the lubricant with her other hand. Once her hand felt the familiar shape of the tube, she popped it open with her thumb, squeezing a good helping over her fingers before lifting her head from between his legs to usher her hand in.

As she spread the lubricant over him, she tested him with a single finger. She felt him tense at the cold gel at first, but not before long he relaxed, inviting her finger completely in. She curled her finger up, making sure to massage along his inside. He shuddered, and his cock twitched in her other hand — telling her that he was more than simply enjoying himself.

A soft croon emerged from his lips, a low and rhythmic melody indicating to Annette she was getting him where he had been itching to be ever since she toppled onto the bed with him. Eager to hear more noise from him, she overlapped another finger on top of her one, adding a little more strength to her finger-fucking.

He sucked in a quick breath as she did this. On seeing this, she smiled to herself, gripping his cock just a little tighter with her other hand and making very purposefully timed strokes. After another few moments, his moan raised a half-note, and then another.

Annette stopped. She pulled her fingers from him, gave him a cursory squeeze of his cock and then withdrew her touch completely, unbuttoning her shirt instead.

Felix didn’t like this. His eyes snapped open again — not glaring, as his stare normally would be, but this time, actually quite desperate. 

She liked this look on his face.

“Annie,” he whined.

Ignoring his complaint, she lifted up from the mattress, stepping toward the nightstand. She pulled off her shirt, pouting in his direction as she stripped the rest of her clothing off. 

“You aren’t even helping me get my clothes off,” she teased. “How rude.” 

He replied with some kind of frustrated grunt, but she knew he could do absolutely nothing in his state, wrists secured to the bedposts and now completely naked. His eyes, however, remained completely focused on her as she took the harness from the nightstand and stepped into the straps, fastening the harness securely around her waist.

This, she made sure to do with as much precision as possible — especially because doing so in such a way sacrificed speed. Every now and then she stole a glance at him, and each time she did, his face became more and more contorted.

After she buckled the last strap, she finally turned toward him, giving him a radiant smile. 

“Good boy, Felix,” she told him. “So patient.”

He looked away, another flush spreading over his face and up to the tips of his eyes. Annette shook her head, tossing her hair back over her shoulders and gathering it up in her hands to tie her hair back. When Felix turned his head back to her, she made sure to show him that she was taking _extra care_ to ensure every single strand was properly in place, smoothing out the base of her ponytail multiple times.

She watched him watch her, entertaining herself with his restless eyes, which looked a shade darker. She could probably have teased him all afternoon — but she was starting to feel an impatient urge in her own hips, so she swiftly tied her hair back and crawled back onto the bed to join him. She pawed her way up him, walking her hands up both sides of him.

He followed her eyes until her face hovered just above his head. She held his gaze for a long moment before she softly laughed, breathy and just off her lips, and bent down to pin his head down with a tender kiss.

He received her kiss eagerly and with an open mouth, but she immediately pulled back from him, looking down where the dildo met his skin.

Readying herself, she quickly checked that all of her straps were secured before guiding the tip of the dildo at Felix’s entrance. She looked back at him, happy to see that his eyes were staring downward, as if just waiting for her.

“You’ll have to ask for it, Felix,” she reminded him, pushing forward with her hips to nudge the dildo slightly into him.

“Please, Annette,” he said, on cue. 

She smiled cheekily. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me,” he specified. “Please _fuck me_.”

And so, because he asked so politely, she did just that. She positioned herself so that her angle was just right, bending his knees back and balancing herself on her forearms next to his shoulders. She steadied herself and then pushed forward slowly with her hips. Felix’s mouth rounded into more and more of a circle as she went further. About halfway in, she pulled back with her hips — only momentarily — before thrusting in with a sudden and sharp force. 

He moaned loudly at this. “...fuck!” is all that came out of his mouth before she followed up with another thrust. Then another, and another, until she found a comfortable rhythm to deliver her strokes, all the while watching Felix take her in, his mouth open and panting.

Annette felt him start to shake under her, his breathing turning rougher and his muscles tensing up, so she pulled back and slowed her thrusts. She allowed the dildo to rest still inside of Felix as she leaned forward and ran a hand along the curve of his body—tracing a cool hand up and over his abs, then to his chest, before allowing her fingers to lightly graze the side of his neck. She could feel him stirring beneath her desperate for her to resume her thrusts. 

Her fingers lingered on the side of his neck for a moment before she started to slide them higher towards his face.

“No, wait,” Felix pleaded.

Annette raised a single eyebrow and waited patiently for Felix to continue.

“Please,” he whispered.

Annette flashed him a coy grin, “Please what, Felix?”

Felix grunted and squirmed beneath the restraints. After a moment he bit down on his lip, fighting desperately with himself to refrain from giving in so soon again. 

Annette’s coy grin transformed into a devilish smirk. She traced her fingers along the front of his neck and tsked, “I thought by now you would have learned, Felix. You don’t get anything if you don’t ask for it.”

Just the briefest touch evaporated what little remained of Felix’s resolve. 

“Choke me,” he begged.

“Hmmm…" Annette pretended to think for a moment. "Only because you asked so nicely.” 

As she closed her fingers around his throat, he gasped and stopped squirming beneath the restraints. Annette leaned forward and rested more of her weight on the hand squeezing at his throat.

“You like that?” 

She felt a moan vibrate in his throat as he writhed beneath her. Then a soft, surprising chuckle broke from his mouth. 

“Ch-choking song,” he wheezed.

“Huh?” Annette’s grip loosened.

“You need a choking song,” he said with a smirk.

Her eyes narrowed, “If you can still joke about my songs, I must not be choking you hard enough.”

His cock twitched against his stomach at her words and before he could utter another word, she squeezed her fingers tightly around his throat —pressing even harder this time.

His moans squeaked out in a series of gasps and whimpers. A brief choking noise passed his lips as he tried to swallow. The noise caught her off guard and she relaxed her grip for a moment.

“No. Please more,” he begged with a gasp.

Annette brought a second hand to his throat, before squeezing firmly with both. Felix coughed and sputtered as Annette buried the dildo fully back inside him. 

She re-established a steady rhythm, delivering rapid strokes that made his length slap against his stomach leaving small dribbles of pre-cum each time. Her hands held fast to his throat. His moans were little more than a series of stifled whimpers that could barely escape his lips.

Annette felt his body start to shake beneath her. She knew his end was near and this time she wouldn’t hold back.

She relinquished her grasp on his throat and was rewarded with a loud, desperate gasp for air. Showing a remarkable level of agility for someone so prone to tripping on random objects, Annette moved her hands from his throat to his throbbing cock without missing a thrust. 

She grabbed at the base of his length with one hand and stroked him. Once. Twice. Three times as she pressed the dildo fully inside of him. With a moan that was both a desperate gasp for air and a cry of pleasure, Felix came with a shudder and a violent eruption that splattered all over Annette’s hand and his own stomach.

Annette's thrusts stilled as she stroked him to the end of his climax and beyond, through his final shudders. Felix’s deep gasps of air slowly turned quieter and shallower as air filled his lungs again and sense came back to him. 

As his breathing quieted, Annette released his softening dick and slowly sank back on her haunches allowing the dildo to gently slide out from Felix. He gave one final quiet moan as the dildo fell out.

She looked down at her hand, sticky with his seed, and then back up at him with a smile. “Seems like you sang the choking song yourself,” she chuckled.

“Shut up.” 

“What was that? You’ll give me an encore?”

**Author's Note:**

> All formal complaints about the tags may be directed to the comments below or to us at:
> 
> twitter @napsbeforesleep @ajstyyling  
> discord ajstyling#6251 ahumanintraining#2153


End file.
